


Why Care Mr Hare?

by Echo_Goes_Boo



Series: These Dank Poems Boi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Death, Death, Emotions, Humans, Miscarriage, Original Fiction, Poetry, Sadness, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Goes_Boo/pseuds/Echo_Goes_Boo
Summary: Why care Mr Hare?Beware Mr HareFor dispair comes to those who care Mr Hare





	Why Care Mr Hare?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> I write short stories and poems so any feed back would be really appreciated. None of my work is Beta'd aha.  
> Enjoy ^3^

Why care Mr Hare?

Beware Mr Hare

Beware when you care Mr Hare said Mrs Mare 

For despair comes to those who care Mr Hare 

 

Be like Great Bear, Mr Hare

Great Bear is never unfair

But always is aware, Mr Hare

 

Great Bear will declare that this childish warfare is what will make you unaware

Unaware that this love affair will ensnare Mr Hare

“So do not fall into their lair Mr Hare”

Declared Mr Bear

 

For humans show an air of debonair and pretend that they care

Step lightly Mr Hare said Mrs Mare

Don’t care, little Hare


End file.
